


Knotting

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Knotting, M/M, alpha and alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: Just some Alpha VanDerMorgan smut....
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Knotting

Arthur is an alpha, he sits on his bed, and draws in his diary. Meanwhile Dutch, another alpha, siting on his lap. Arthur's thick and long cock deep inside the leader. Both are fully naked. Dutch reads a book from Miller of course. Dutch's cock witch is a bit shorter in length, and a bit smaller in width, twitching slightly every few seconds. But apart from that, and the twitching of Arthur's cock deep inside Dutch then and there, you can't really think that both are horny. Because both are so calm. Even Dutch.

At first it was weird. But now after two months relationship with bonding, even though it's unormal that two alphas are bonding, both enjoy knotting each other. And both enjoy just sitting on their partners lap, drawing or reading a book, with the cock of their partner deep inside them. Dutch is leaning against Arthur's big chest.

,,I love it." Dutch whispers.

,,Me to Angel." Arthur whispers back. 

Then Dutch flips to the next page, and start reading again. Even their breathing is somehow calm. They do that for half an hour. Then Dutch has finished the book, and Arthur his drawing. Both lay their books aside. Then Dutch slowly start to ride Arthur.

,,Oh shit!" Dutch moans.

,,So good." Arthur gasp.

After a while Dutch gets faster. Both are close. Silent moans or deep grunts leave them both then and there. Then Dutch cums. Hard. His knot swells, and he clench arround Arthur's big and thick cock. Arthur grab Dutch's knot hard but not to hard, and then he cums as well. His knot swells and lock them both in place. Their fast breathing and Dutch's short AHHH as Arthur's knot stretched him even wider, are now the only thing filling the tent. 

,,Fuck I love it when you knot me." Dutch gasp.

,,And I love it when you knot me." Arthur whispers. 

Of course they love knotting their partner too. Arthur still has his hand around Dutch's knot. To calm him down, and give him the feeling of a tight heat. As if he were in someone. Both need that, when they knot without being in someone. They sit there like that for an hour. Then both knots slowly deflate. Dutch slowly gets up, and clean himself with a rag. Then he clean Arthur from the sweat. After that he lays the rag down, and both cuddle tiedly on Arthur's cot.

Arthur pulls the blanket up till their hips are covered. Then he give Dutch one last soft kiss, before they fall asleep.


End file.
